Przemyślne oszustwo
}} — Kochany przyjacielu, rzekł Sherlock Holmes, kiedyśmy siedzieli razem wygodnie w jego mieszkaniu przy Baker-street, samo życie przynosi nam więcej zadziwiających rzeczy, aniżeli wszystko, co umysł ludzki może wynaleźć. Gdybyśmy ręka w rękę mogli wylecieć teraz z tego okna, a bujając nad olbrzymiem miastem, mogli podnieść dachy, by ujrzeć co w domach tych się dzieje, zdumielibyśmy się na wszystkie te plany, niezwykle wydarzenia, powiązanie okoliczności, które się ciągnie przez pokolenia i doprowadza do najprzedziwniejszych wyników. Wszelki utwór poetyczny ze swemi od dawna przekazanemi formami, swym łatwym do przewidzenia wynikiem musiałby się nam wydać błahym i bezwartościowym. — Bynajmniej nie przekonałeś mnie, odrzekłem. Wypadki, o jakich donoszą dzienniki, są przeważnie suche i dość powszednie. Nasze policyjne sprawozdania odznaczają się niezwykłym realizmem, a jednak — nie da się to zaprzeczyć, że nie budzą ani zaciekawienia, ani artystycznego wrażenia. — Aby uzyskać działanie tego realizmu, zauważył Holmes, potrzeba tu pewnego wyboru i oględu; na tem zbywa policyjnym sprawozdaniom, które może więcej uwagi kładą na płytkie przedstawienie danej sprawy przez urzędnika, niż na zajmująco uboczne szczegóły, w których poważniejszy obserwator potrafi dostrzedz pobudki, jakie czyn spowodowały. Wierzaj mi, nic nie jest tak niezwykłem, jak zwykła powszedniość. Uśmiechnąłem się niedowierzająco. — Nie dziwi mnie to, że ty tak myślisz, powiedziałem, bo ty jako znakomity pomocnik i doradca wszystkich bezradnych w trzech częściach świata, stykasz się tylko z niezwykłymi i dziwnymi wypadkami. Lecz pozwól mi, prosiłem go, podnosząc z ziemi dziennik, moje twierdzenie praktycznie udowodnić. Weźmy pierwsza lepsza notatkę: „Okrucieństwo męża wobec żony.“ Historya ta wypełnia pół szpalty druku, a ja mogę ci ją bez czytania opowiedzieć. Z pewnością wchodzi tu w grę jakaś inna kobieta, a zresztą rozwija się historya jak następuje: opilstwo, brutalne obchodzenie się, gwałt, zranienie, ukazanie się śpieszącej na pomoc siostry lub gospodyni. Najzwyklejszy pisarz nie mógłby nic zwyklejszego wymyślić. — Chybiłeś, przykład twój stosuje się do twego twierdzenia tak jak pieść do oka, odparł Holmes, przerzucając dziennik. Chodzi tu o rozwód małżeństwa Dundasów, a przypadkowo miałem tu parę punktów do wyjaśnienia. Mąż jest „teetotaller“, to znaczy, że wstrzymuje się od wszelkich napojów, zawierających alkohol, inna jakaś kobieta w grę tu nie wchodzi, oskarżenie opiewa: Mąż przyzwyczaił się obiad zawsze tem kończyć, że wyjmował swe sztuczne uzębienie i rzucał swej żonie w głowę, sposób zachowania się, który — jak mi to chyba przyznasz, — nie tak łatwo przyszedłby na myśl pierwszemu lepszemu pisarzowi. Zażyj sobie szczyptę tabaczki, doktorze, i przyznaj mi, że przykład twój nie wytrzymuje krytyki. Podał mi swoja tabakierkę; była ze starego złota, a wielki ametyst zdobił jej wieko. Klejnot ten do zwykłego otoczenia Holmesa i prostego sposobu życia wcale się nie stosował; nie mogłem się więc powstrzymać, by nie zrobić tu swojej uwagi. — A tak, powiedział, zapomniałem, że nie widziałem się z tobą od kilku tygodni. Darował mi to Książę O..., jako mały upominek za moje trudy przy poszukiwaniu papierów Ireny Adler. — A ten pierścień? zapytałem go i spojrzałem na uderzająco piękny dyament, który lśnił na jego palcu. — Otrzymałem go od członka królewskiego domu holenderskiego; ale sprawa, którą mi powierzono, jest tak delikatnej natury, że nawet tobie nie mogę się z tem zwierzyć, ponieważ byłeś na tyle uprzejmym dla mnie, iż spisałeś niektóre z moich drobnych przygód. — Czy jest może znów jakaś sprawa w toku? zapytałem go z ciekawością. — Może dziesięć do dwunastu wypadków, ale żaden z nich nie jest szczególnie zajmujący, choć są one dość ważne. Małoznaczne sprawy dają najczęściej szerokie pole do badania i szybkiego zgłębienia przyczyny i skutku, które badaniu dodaje największego uroku. Wielkie przestępstwa odbywają się przeważnie w zwykły sposób, bo im większe jest przestępstwo, tem jaśniejszą z reguły jest doń pobudka. Wśród moich obecnych spraw, z wyjątkiem jednej ciemnej historyi, o jakiej mi doniesiono z Marsylii, niema żadnej, któraby godną była wzmianki. Lecz może najbliższe minuty przyniosą nam coś pożądanego, bo, jeśli się nie mylę, to tam idzie do mnie jakaś klientka. Holmes powstał ze swego krzesła, stanął przy oknie i patrzył na ponurą, szarą ulicę. Stałem za nim i zobaczyłem po drugiej stronie ulicy wspaniałą kobietę w ciężkiem, futrzanem boa wokoło szyi i ze zwieszającem się wielkiem, czerwonem piórem na szerokiej kresie kapelusza, który się zalotnie na jedną stronę przechylał. Z pod tego szerokiego dachu spoglądała z niepokojem i wahaniem, ku naszym oknom; zdawała się chwiać w swem postanowieniu, czy ma iść dalej, czy się wrócić, a palce jej szarpały nerwowo guziczki od rękawiczek. Nagle przeszła szybko ulicę, jak pływak, który odbija od brzegu, i wnet zabrzmiał głośno donośny dźwięk dzwonka od naszej kamienicy. — Znam ja te oznaki, rzekł Holmes i rzucił swoje cygaro do ognia. Wahanie się na progu — wskazuje zawsze na miłosna przygodę. Chciałaby się kogoś poradzić, a jednak namyśla się, czy sprawa ta nie jest za delikatna dla kogoś trzeciego. Ale nawet tutaj da się jeszcze niejedno rozróżnić. Jeżeli kobiecie ze strony mężczyzny stanie się ciężka krzywda, wtedy jest ona stanowcza, szarpie za dzwonek, tak że go nieraz urywa. Tutaj mamy do czynienia z jakąś sercową sprawą, a dama jest widocznie nie tyle wzburzona, ile bezradna i zatroskana. Ale otóż już ona idzie i może nasze wątpliwości usunąć. Gdy Holmes jeszcze mówił, zapukano do drzwi; wszedł mały służący, by oznajmić pannę Mary Sutherland, która wynurzyła się poza jego wątłą czarna postacią, jak wielki statek handlowy z rozwiniętymi żaglami poza zwinnym żaglowcem. Sherlock Holmes powitał nieznajomą z właściwą mu uprzejmością, zamknął drzwi, podał jej krzesło i oglądnął ją ze swą zwykłą przenikliwością, a pozornem roztargnieniem. — Czy nie odczuwa pani tego, zapytał, że zbyt długie pisanie na maszynie jest dla pani krótkiego wzroku szkodliwe? — Rzeczywiście z początku miało to miejsce, odrzekła, teraz atoli wiem na pamięć, gdzie są litery. Nagle atoli zrozumiała całą doniosłość jego słów, przelękła się niezwykle, a trwoga i zdumienie odmalowało się na jej szerokiem, dobrodusznem obliczu. — Pan słyszał już o mnie, panie Holmes, zawołała, bo jak zresztą mógł pan to wiedzieć? — Niech się pani nie dziwi, rzekł Holmes śmiejąc się, to należy do mego zawodu. Przywiązuję wagę do tego, by widzieć wiele rzeczy, które uchodzą uwagi innych. Gdyby tak nie było, to pocóżby pani przychodziła do mnie, by szukać porady? — Przyszłam do pana, panie Holmes, ponieważ pani Etherege opowiadała mi, że pan tak łatwo znalazł jej męża, gdy przeciwnie policya i wszyscy ludzie uważali go już za umarłego. Ach, panie Holmes, gdyby pan mógł mnie tę samą wyświadczyć przysługę! Bogatą nie jestem, mam jednak sto funtów rocznego dochodu prócz tego, co swoją pracą zarabiam. — Chętnie wszystko oddałabym, aby się dowiedzieć, co się stało z panem Hosmerem Angelem. — Dlaczego pani tak straszliwie spiesznie do mnie się udała? zapytał Sherlock Holmes, złożywszy ręce i spojrzawszy na sufit. Znowu ukazało się zdziwienie i zdumienie na zresztą dość nic nie mówiącem obliczu młodej damy. — Tak, wybiegłam spiesznie z domu, powiedziała, bo rozgniewałam się na obojętność, z jaka pan Windibank — mój ojciec — wobec całej tej sprawy się zachowywał. Nie chciał ani do policyi, ani do pana dać znać, a ponieważ nic nie działał i przy tem obstawał, że sprawa jest mało znacząca, rozzłościłam się wreszcie, ubrałam kapelusz i żakiet i udałam się wprost do pana. — Ojciec pani? zapytał Holmes, zapewne ojczym — ponieważ pani nie nosi jego nazwiska. — Tak, mój ojczym. Nazywam go ojcem, a jednak brzmi to komicznie, bo on jest tylko pięć lat i dwa miesiące starszy odemnie. — Matka pani żyje? — Matka żyje i ma się wcale dobrze. Nie byłam bardzo zadowolona, panie Holmes, kiedy wkrótce po śmierci ojca znowu wyszła za maż, i to za człowieka, który jest prawie o piętnaście lat młodszy od niej samej. Ojciec mój był blacharzem w Tottenham Court-road i pozostawił ładne przedsiębiorstwo, które matka dalej prowadziła z panem Hardym, najstarszym czeladnikiem. Ale kiedy wyszła za pana Windibanka, musiała sprzedać to przedsiębiorstwo, bo on jako podróżujący ajent składu win należał do wyższej warstwy społecznej. Dostali za firmę cztery tysiące siedemset funtów szterlingów; mój ojciec byłby za swego życia znacznie więcej otrzymał. Wbrew memu oczekiwaniu Sherlock Holmes przy tem szerokiem i rozwlekłem opowiadaniu wcale się nie niecierpliwił, lecz przysłuchiwał się z największą uwagą. — Czy małe dochody pani pochodzą z pieniędzy otrzymanych za przedsiębiorstwo? zapytał. — O nie, odziedziczyłam to po mym wuju Nedzie w Auckland. Są to akcye nowozelandzkie, które przynoszą mi 4¼ %. Spadek wynosił dwa tysiące pięćset funtów, ale ja mam tylko procenta z tego. — Proszę, niech pani opowiada dalej, rzekł Holmes. Ponieważ pani pobiera ładną sumkę stu funtów i jeszcze coś do tego zarabia, wyjeżdża pani zapewne nieraz dla przyjemności i używa życia. Mnie się zdaje, że każda dama ze sześćdziesięciu funtów może zupełnie dobrze wyżyć. — Mnie wystarczyłoby jeszcze mniej, panie Holmes, jednak zrozumie pan zapewne, że ja, póki jestem w domu, nie chciałabym być ciężarem dla rodziców, oni więc rozporządzają moimi pieniądzmi, dopóki ich kiedyś nie opuszczę. Samo się przez się rozumie, że tylko do tego czasu. Pan Windibank pobiera ćwierćrocznie moje procenta i oddaje pieniądze mojej matce, bo mnie zupełnie wystarcza to, co zarabiam pisaniem na maszynie. Dostaję dwa pensy za stronę, a załatwiam piętnaście do dwudziestu stron dziennie. — Przedstawiła mi pani zupełnie jasno swoje położenie, powiedział Holmes. Ten pan jest to mój przyjaciel, Dr. Watson, przed którym może pani otwarcie mówić, jak przedemną samym. Proszę, niech pani opowie nam o swej znajomości z panem Hosmerem Angelem. Panna Sutherland zapłoniła się i nerwowo szarpała frendzle przy swym staniku. Ujrzałam go pierwszy raz na balu techników, mówiła. Za życia ojca posyłali nam zawsze zaproszenia, a więc także po jego śmierci nas zaprosili. Pan Windibank nie chciał nam pozwolić pójść na bal; wogóle niechętnie przystaje na nasze obcowanie z ludźmi. Do wściekłości go to doprowadza, gdy nieraz chciałabym wziąć udział w wycieczce szkoły niedzielnej. Tego razu atoli postanowiłam sobie pójść na bal; bo cóż za prawo miał on mi tego zakazywać? Oświadczył, że towarzystwo to nam nie odpowiada, chociaż spotykaliśmy tam tylko przyjaciół mego ojca. Dalej twierdził, że nie mam się w co ubrać, a przecież moja liliowa pluszowa suknia była zupełnie nowa. Nicby z tego z pewnością nie było, gdyby mój ojczym nie musiał nagle w sprawach handlowych wyjechać do Francyi. Poszliśmy wiec, to znaczy matka i ja z panem Hardym, dawnym naszym najstarszym czeladnikiem, na bal i tam to poznałam pana Hosmera Angela. — Pan Windibank musiał się zapewne po swym powrocie z Francyi bardzo na to oburzać? — Wcale nie, zupełnie się nie złościł. Śmiał się, wzruszał ramionami i zauważył tylko, że jest to zupełnie daremne, odmawiać czegoś kobietom, bo — one mimoto uczynią, co zechcą. — Tak, tak. A więc spotkała pani na balu techników jakiegoś pana, nazwiskiem Hosmer Angel, jeśli się nie mylę? — Tak jest. Zapoznałam się z nim tego wieczora, a on odwiedził nas następnego dnia, aby się dowiedzieć o naszem zdrowiu; następnie spotkaliśmy go — to znaczy, panie Holmes, ja spotkałam go dwa razy — i chodziłam z nim na przechadzkę; potem atoli powrócił ojciec, więc pan Angel nie mógł już do nas przychodzić. — Nie mógł? — Tak, pan wie, że mój ojciec tego nie lubi. Gdyby to od niego zależało, nigdyby gości nie przyjmował; jest tego zdania, że kobieta powinna poprzestawać na swem najściślejszem kółku rodzinnem. Ja zgadzam się na to i nieraz już mówiłam matce, że mnie właśnie tego ścisłego kółka rodzinnego brakuje. — A co się stało z panem Hosmerem Angelem? Czy nie usiłował zobaczyć się z panią? — Ojciec miał za ośm dni znowu wyjechać do Francyi, napisałam wiec do Hosmera, że będzie zapewne najlepiej, jeśli do tego czasu będziemy się trzymać zdala od siebie. Tymczasem pozostało nam dozwolone pisanie, i on pisał codziennie. Odbierałam rano listy, tak że ojciec nic o tem nie wiedział. — Czy była pani już wtedy z tym panem zaręczoną? — Tak, panie Holmes, zaręczyliśmy się na naszej pierwszej przechadzce. Hosmer — pan Angel był kasyerem w przedsiębiorstwie przy Leadenhallstreet — i... — W jakiem przedsiębiorstwie? — Niestety, nie wiem tego. — A gdzie mieszkał? — Spał w domu, w którym się mieści przedsiębiorstwo. — A pani nie zna jego adresu? — Nie — wiem tylko, że mieszkał przy Leadenhallstreet. — Gdzież więc adresowała pani swe listy? — Składnica pocztowa przy Leadenhallstreet. Do przedsiębiorstwa nie mogłam adresować, ponieważ otrzymując listy od jakiejś kobiety, naraziłby się na drwiny swoich towarzyszy. Chciałam do niego pisać na maszynie tak, jak on sam to czynił, ale on nie chciał się na to zgodzić i oświadczył, że pisane listy są mu milsze, wydają się mu naturalniejsze, podczas gdy przy innych ma uczucie, jak gdyby maszyna pomiędzy nami stawała. Widzi pan stąd, jak bardzo on mnie kochał i jak niezwykle czułym był nawet na drobnostki. — Tak, to nam bardzo wiele mówi, zauważył Holmes. Ja kładę zawsze szczególna wagę na takie drobne szczegóły. Przypomina pani sobie może inne cechy szczególne pana Hosmera Angela? — Był bardzo trwożliwym i wychodził ze mną chętniej wieczorem jak w dzień, ponieważ nie cierpiał, żeby na niego zwracano uwagę. Zachowywał się wobec mnie z niezwykłą uprzejmością i uszanowaniem; głos jego był słaby, i opowiadał mi, że jako dziecko cierpiał na obrzmienie migdałków, wskutek czego pozostało mu pewne osłabienie we wstęgach głosowych. Uważał bardzo na swoje ubranie i wyglądał zawsze schludnie i czysto; miał, jak ja, słabe oczy i nosił dla ochrony ciemne szkła. — A cóż się stało, kiedy ojczym pani, pan Windibank, ponownie wyjechał do Francyi? — Wtedy znowu przyszedł Hosmer do nas i starał się mnie nakłonić do zawarcia związków małżeńskich przed powrotem ojca. Na sprawę tę zapatrywał się bardzo poważnie, złożył moje ręce na Piśmie Świętem i kazał mi przysiądz, że mu pozostanę wierną, choćby nie wiedzieć co zajść miało. Matka moja była tego zdania, że on może słusznie domagać się tej przysięgi i że jest to tylko dowód jego gorącej miłości. Zaraz przy pierwszem spotkaniu niezwykle podobał się matce, tak że lubiła go prawie więcej, niż ja. Kiedy zaczęli oboje mówić o zbliżającem się weselu, zrobiłam uwagę, że powinniśmy z tem czekać na ojca. Ale oni oświadczyli, że nie potrzebujemy się o to troszczyć, bo on jeszcze w sam czas o wszystkiem się dowie, a matka przyrzekła sprawę tę z nim załatwić. Mnie się to szczególnie nie podobało, panie Holmes. Wydawało mi się to wprawdzie śmiesznem prosić o pozwolenie mojego ojczyma, wszak był on tylko o kilka lat starszy odemnie; ale że ja nie znoszę żadnych tajemnic, napisałam do niego do Bordeaux i zaadresowałam list do francuskiej firmy, — otrzymałam atoli list ten w ślubny poranek z powrotem. — A więc nie dostał się do jego rąk? — Nie, bo odjechał już z powrotem do Anglii. — To rzeczywiście niepomyślny zbieg okoliczności! Czy ślub odbył się w kościele? — Tak, zupełnie cichy. Ślub miał się odbyć w kościele St. Saviours, a następnie śniadanie w hotelu St. Pancras. Hosmer przyjechał po nas powozem i usadził w nim mnie i matkę; sam zaś wsiadł do dorożki jedynej, jaka była właśnie pod ręką. Zajechałyśmy pierwsze przed kościół i czekałyśmy na dorożkę Hosmera, która wkrótce nadjechała. Lecz — nikt z niej nie wysiadł, a kiedy woźnica zlazł z kozła i otworzył drzwiczki, w powozie nie było nikogo! Woźnica nie pojmował, co się z gościem stało, ponieważ sam widział, jak ten wsiadał. Wszystko to wydarzyło się ubiegłego piątku, panie Holmes, a od tego czasu nic nie wiem, co się stało z moim narzeczonym. — Mnie się zdaje, moja pani, że z pani sobie zakpiono. — Ach nigdy! Hosmer był zbyt dobrze dla mnie usposobionym, żeby mnie mógł opuścić. Jeszcze rano przed ślubem prosił mnie, żebym mu zawsze pozostała wierna, a choćby miał nas rozdzielić niespodziewany wypadek, to nie powinnam o tem zapomnieć, że dałam mu moje słowo; prędzej lub później upomni się on o swoje prawa. Brzmiało to trochę dziwnie w dzień ślubu, ale po tem, co zaszło, mają słowa Hosmera pewne szczególne znaczenie. — Bez wątpienia. Pani więc sądzi, że musiał mu się wydarzyć jakiś wypadek? — Tak, panie Holmes. On musiał przeczuwać jakieś nieszczęście, bo inaczej byłby tak nie mówił. Jego przeczucia ziściły się. — A nie ma pani jakichś przypuszczeń co do jego obaw? — Żadnych. — Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jak się zachowała wobec tego matka pani? — Była rozgniewana i mniemała, że najlepiej o całej tej sprawie zamilczeć. — A mówiła pani o tem ze swym ojcem? — Tak, on zaś również zdawał się podzielać moje zdanie, że Hosmerowi musiało się coś wydarzyć i że ja jeszcze o nim posłyszę. Bo cóż zresztą za interes mógł mieć w tem jakiś człowiek, zauważył on, by mnie zwabić do ślubu aż do drzwi kościelnych, a następnie porzucić. Gdyby był pożyczył odemnie pieniądze, lub przy małżeńskim układzie przepisał na siebie mój majątek, wtedy może możnaby w tem szukać przyczyny tego postępku, ale Hosmer okazywał się zupełnie bezinteresownym i nie chciał odemnie ani halerza. Cóż wiec mogło zajść? Dlaczego nie napisał ani słowa? Oszaleję jeszcze! W nocy oka zmrużyć nie mogę! Wyjęła chusteczkę z zarękawka i poczęła bardzo płakać. — Rozpatrzymy bliżej tę sprawę, rzekł Holmes powstając, a nie wątpię, że ją zbadamy. Niech pani na mnie liczy, moja pani, i dłużej się nie martwi. Przedewszystkiem zaś niech się pani stara zapomnieć o panu Hosmerze Angelu, jak prawdopodobnie on o pani zapomniał. — Więc nie wierzy pan, żebym go kiedyś znowu zobaczyła? — Wątpię o tem. — Cóż więc mogło mu się przydarzyć? — Niech mnie pani zwolni od odpowiedzi na to. Bardzo zaś pożądanem byłoby dla mnie dokładne opisanie jego osoby i wszystkie listy, jakieby mi pani mogła powierzyć. — Już ubiegłej soboty, odpowiedziała, dałam ogłoszenie do „Chronicie.“ Oto jest wycinek z dziennika, a tu są cztery listy od niego. — Dziękuję. A teraz proszę mi podać swój adres. — Lyon-Place 31, Camberwell. — O ile się nie mylę, powiedziała pani, że nigdy nie posiadała pani adresu pana Angela. Gdzie zaś jest przedsiębiorstwo ojca pani? — On jeździ w interesach firmy „West-house & Marbank“, wielkiego przedsiębiorstwa dowozu win przy Fenchurchstreet. — Dziękuję pani. Przedstawiła mi pani sprawę zupełnie jasno. Niech pani zostawi tu te papiery i pójdzie za moja radą. Niech pani uważa całą tę sprawę za księgę zapieczętowana i dłużej się tem nie trapi. — Pan jest dobrym dla mnie, panie Holmes, ale tego panu przyrzec nie mogę. Hosmerowi pozostanę wierną, aby mnie zastał gotową, gdy powróci. Mimo śmiesznego kapelusza i lalkowatej twarzy nadawała ta dziecinna wiara naszej klientce pewien szlachetny wyraz, który budził uszanowanie. Złożyła na stole pakiecik papierów i oddaliła się z przyrzeczeniem, że przyjdzie, skoro tylko będzie potrzeba. Sherlock Holmes siedział przez chwilę zamyślony, wyciągnął nogi, złożył ręce i patrzał na powałę. Następnie zdjął z gzymsu starą glinianą fajeczkę, wierną swoją doradczynię, jak ja nazywał, nałożył ją i wkrótce, otoczony gęstymi obłokami dymu, z wyrazem niezwykłego znużenia i ociężałości siedział rozparty w swem krześle. — Zajmujące studyum — ta dziewczyna, zauważył. Ona sama jest więcej zajmującą, jak jej przygoda, która, nawiasowo mówiąc, jest dość utarta. Podobne wypadki znajdziesz w moich zapiskach z r. 1877 w Andover, a coś podobnego wydarzyło się tamtego roku w Hadze. Choć więc pomysł zasadniczy nie jest nowy, to jednak jest nowych parę ubocznych szczegółów. Ale sama dziewczyna — to bardzo zajmujące studyum. — Musiałeś znów dostrzedz w niej wiele szczegółów, które dla mnie były niedostrzegalne, wtrąciłem. — Powiedz raczej, że nie zwróciłeś na nie uwagi! Nie patrzyłeś tam, gdzie właśnie powinieneś był patrzeć. Czyż nigdy cię nie nauczę, żebyś umiał ocenić ważność rękawów, lub wiele mówiący wygląd paznokci u palców, lub zdołał wyciągnąć ważne wnioski z jednego guzika przy buciku? Powiedz mi przecie, co zauważyłeś w zewnętrznym wyglądzie tej dziewczyny? — Miała szary wielki kapelusz z ceglasto-czerwonem piórem. Jej czarny żakiet obszyty był perłami i miał wązkie futrzane obramienie. Suknia była barwy ciemnokawowej, a purpurowoczerwony aksamit zdobił kołnierz i rękawy. Jej popielate rękawiczki były na prawym palcu wskazującym rozdarte. Bucików nie oglądałem. Miała nadto małe, okrągłe, zwieszające się kolczyki i robiła w ogólności wrażenie przyzwoitej i zamożnej osóbki ze zwykłego średniego stanu. Sherlock Holmes klasnął lekko w dłonie i wstrząsnął się od śmiechu. — Słowo uczciwości, Watsonie, że robisz wspaniałe postępy! Dobrze — bardzo dobrze. Najważniejsze szczegóły wprawdzie pominąłeś, ale okazałeś znajomość sposobu postępowania i wzrok niezwykle wrażliwy na barwy. Nie dowierzaj tylko nigdy ogólnym wrażeniom, mój chłopcze, należy uważać na drobne szczegóły. Ja swoje pierwsze spojrzenie kieruję zawsze na rękaw kobiety. U mężczyzny może większe jeszcze znaczenie mają kolana u spodni. Jak zauważyłeś, miała dziewczyna na rękawach aksamit, materyał bardzo podatny na wszelkie odciski i ślady. Powyżej przegubu ręki, w miejscu, którem pisząca na maszynie naciska o stół, podwójna linia występowała zupełnie dokładnie. Ręczna maszyna do szycia pozostawia podobne ślady, ale tylko na lewem ramieniu i to po bokach, podczas gdy te ciągnęły się proste przez najszerszą część rękawa. Następnie spojrzałem jej w twarz, a ponieważ spostrzegłem po obu stronach jej nosa odcisk szkieł, odważyłem się zrobić uwagę o jej krótkowzroczności w połączeniu z pisaniem na maszynie, co było dla niej niespodzianem. — Nie mniej dla mnie. — Sprawa była przecież jasna, jak na dłoni. Następnie zwróciło to moja uwagę, że miała dwa różne buciki; jeden z nich był więcej ozdobiony jak drugi. Przy jednym zapięła z pięciu guzików tylko dwa najniższe, przy drugim tylko pierwszy, trzeci i piąty. Jeśli zaś młoda, starannie zresztą ubrana dama wychodzi z domu w bucikach dwojakiego rodzaju, napół zapiętych, to nie potrzeba wiele sprytu, aby wyciągnąć z tego wniosek, że wyszła pospiesznie. — I co jeszcze? zapytałem z takiem napięciem, jak zwykle, kiedy mój przyjaciel opowiadał swoje bystre spostrzeżenia. — Dalej zauważyłem, że już zupełnie ubrana pisała jeszcze, nim wyszła z domu. Ty zauważyłeś wprawdzie, że środkowy palec u jej prawej rękawiczki był rozdarty, ale przeoczyłeś zapewne fioletową plamę od atramentu na rękawiczce i na palcu. Pisała w pośpiechu i umoczyła pióro za głęboko — i to dziś rano, bo inaczej plama na palcu nie byłaby tak wyraźna. Tak, tak, wszystko to pozornie jest śmieszne, chociaż najzupełniej proste. Teraz atoli muszę przystąpić do pracy, Watsonie. Wyświadcz mi przysługę i odczytaj mi opis osoby poszukiwanego Hosmera Angela. Podszedłem bliżej do światła i czytałem wycinek z dziennika: „Zaginął od 14. rano niejaki pan Hosmer Angel. Jest wysoki, silnie zbudowany, blady, ma czarne włosy, jedno łyse miejsce na głowie; bujne bokobrody i wąsy; nosi ciemne szkła i ma mały błąd w wymowie. Kiedy go po raz ostatni widziano, odziany był w czarny, jedwabiem obrębiony surdut, czarną kamizelkę ze złotym łańcuszkiem, popielate spodnie i brunatne kamasze nad trzewikami z gumą. Zaginiony pracował w jakiemś przedsiębiorstwie przy Leadenhallstreet; ktoby o nim pewne wiadomości itd.“ — To wystarcza, rzekł Holmes, a kiedy przejrzał listy, zauważył: — Bardzo powszednie; to jedynie godne uwagi, że pan Angel przytacza Balzaka. A jednak i twoją uwagę zwróci pewien szczegół. — Że listy pisane są na maszynie, odrzekłem. — Nie tylko to, lecz także podpis odznacza się pismem typowem. Patrz, jak czysto napisane jest tu na dole to „Hosmer Angel.“ Jest tutaj data, ale nie ma żadnego dokładnego podania miejsca, bo Leadenhallstreet tylko nie może wystarczyć. Podpis ten pozwala wiele wnioskować — tak, on jest miarodajnym. — Do czego? — Czyż rzeczywiście nie zauważasz, mój stary, jak to bardzo zaważy na szali? — Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie, chyba że podpisujący się spodziewał się w ten sposób wyprzeć swego podpisu, w razie gdyby z powodu złamania przyrzeczenia małżeństwa został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. — Nie, tego zamiaru z pewnością nie miał. Tymczasem napiszę dla wyjaśnienia stanu rzeczy dwa listy, jeden do pewnej firmy w City, drugi do pana Windibanka, ojczyma młodej damy; ostatniego poproszę, by jutro wieczór o szóstej godzinie przyszedł do mnie celem omówienia tej sprawy. Jest to właściwiej załatwić tę sprawę z męskim członkiem rodziny. Dopóki zaś nie przyjdą odpowiedzi na oba listy, nie możemy nic działać, doktorze, i musimy zaczekać z sprawą tą aż do tego czasu. Znałem mego przyjaciela na wylot; wobec jego energii i bystrości, z jaką do wszystkiego przystępował, wiedziałem, że będzie on w stanie zupełnie jasno i dokładnie odgadnąć te tajemnicę, która mu została powierzona. Przypominam sobie, że tylko jeden jedyny raz pomylił się, — a była to sprawa z fotografią Ireny Adler, zresztą rozświetlił i wyjaśnił wypadki najzawilsze, jakie się tylko dadzą pomyślić. Pożegnałem więc Sherlocka Holmesa, który ciągle jeszcze kurzył swą gliniana fajkę, w tem przekonaniu, że on już następnego wieczora odnajdzie zaginionego narzeczonego panny Mary Sutherland i stwierdzi jego identyczność. Ciężko chory pacyent pochłaniał wtedy czas mój tak zupełnie, że następnego dnia dopiero około godziny szóstej mogłem pojechać na Bakerstreet; obawiałem się, że przybędę już za późno, aby być obecnym przy rozwiązaniu zagadki. Zastałem atoli Sherlocka Holmesa samego; na pół śpiący siedział rozparty w fotelu. Cały pułk butelek, probówek, tygielków, oraz ostra woń różnych kwasów wskazywała na to, że zajęty był pilnie chemicznemi doświadczeniami, które były jego ulubionem zajęciem. — A cóż? Znalazłeś rozwiązanie tego? — zapytałem go wchodząc. — Tak. Jest to siarczan barytu. — Ależ nie — miałem na myśli, te zagadkę! — Ach tak! Ja myślałem tylko o analizowanej soli. W tej sprawie nic nie jest zagadkowem, choć wczoraj parę szczegółów nazwałem zajmującymi. Szkoda tylko, że żaden sąd nie może temu łotrowi nic zrobić. — Któż więc to jest i jaki cel miał on w tem, żeby pannę Sutherland osadzić na koszu? Ledwie to wymówiłem, a Holmes mi jeszcze nie odpowiedział, kiedy w sieniach dały się słyszeć ciężkie kroki i ozwało się pukanie do drzwi. — To jest Windibank, ojczym, rzekł Holmes. Pisał mi, że zjawi się u mnie o szóstej. Proszę! Wszedł mężczyzna, silnie zbudowany, średniego wzrostu, lat około trzydziestu, gładko ogolony, o śniadej cerze i o parze uderzająco żywych, przeszywających, szarych oczu; jego zachowanie się było uprzejme, prawie uniżone. Rzucił pytający wzrok na nas, położył swój lśniący jedwabny kapelusz na bocznym stoliku i z lekkim ukłonem zajął miejsce na najbliższem krześle. — Dobry wieczór, panie Windibank, powitał go Holmes. Przypuszczam, że ten na maszynie pisany list, w którym się pan zapowiedziałeś na szóstą godzinę, wyszedł z pod pańskich rąk. — Zupełnie słusznie. Obawiam się tylko, czy się trochę nie spóźniłem, bo nie jestem zupełnie panem swego czasu. Bardzo mi przykro, że panna Sutherland trudziła pana z powodu tej drobnostki — brudną bieliznę pierze się najlepiej w domu. Poszła wbrew memu życzeniu i woli; pan zapewne zauważył, że młode dziewczę ma naturę trochę żywą, namiętną i dokona zawsze, co chce. Ponieważ pan nie jest żadną urzędową osobą sadową, więc nie jest to jeszcze tak wielkiem złem, że zostałeś pan wtajemniczony — ale w każdym razie jest to bardzo nieprzyjemne, gdy tego rodzaju przykry wypadek w rodzinie dalej się rozszerza; nadto naraża to na zbyteczny koszt, bo jak mógłby pan wykryć tego Hosmera Angela? — Przeciwnie, odpowiedział Holmes spokojnie, jestem zupełnie pewny, że tego człowieka odkryję. Windibank przeląkł się widocznie i opuścił rękawiczki na ziemię. — Doprawdy! To bardzo mnie cieszy, zawołał. — Jest to przecie godne uwagi, wtrącił Holmes, że pismo maszynowe ma równie swój właściwy charakter, jak pismo ręczne jakiegoś człowieka. Skoro tylko maszyna przestaje być zupełnie nową, dwóch ludzi nie pisze już na niej zupełnie jednakowo. Niektóre litery ścierają się prędzej jak drugie, niektóre zaś tylko częściowo. Popatrz pan tylko, panie Windibank, tu w pańskim liściku e'' nigdy nie jest zupełnie czyste, a także literze ''r zawsze czegoś brakuje. Jest jeszcze czternaście innych charakterystycznych cech, ale te dwie występują najwyraźniej. — Maszyny tej używamy do całej naszej korespondencyi w przedsiębiorstwie, więc jest ona naturalnie trochę zużyta, odpowiedział Windibank i żywe, małe oczy badawczo skierował na Holmesa. — Teraz chce się podzielić z panem niezwykle zajmującem spostrzeżeniem, ciągnął dalej mój przyjaciel. Zamyślam w tych dniach wydać małą prace o piśmie maszynowem i jego stosunku do zbrodni, ponieważ w ostatnich czasach przedmiotem tym nieco się zajmowałem. Tutaj są cztery listy, które mają pochodzić od zaginionego. Wszystkie cztery pisane są na maszynie. We wszystkich tych listach jest nie tylko e'' uszkodzone, a ''r niewykończone, lecz, jeśli pan łaskawie zechce wziąć do pomocy szkło powiększające, to odnajdzie pan w nich także czternaście innych cech charakterystycznych, o których mówiłem. Windibank zerwał się szybko i chwycił za kapelusz. — Na tego rodzaju spostrzeżenia i rozmowy nie mogę tracić mego czasu, panie Holmes. Jeśli potrafi pan człowieka tego schwytać, niech pan to uczyni i mnie o tem uwiadomi, kiedy się to stanie. — Z pewnością, odparł Holmes, podszedłszy ku drzwiom i zamknąwszy je. A więc powiem panu, że go już schwytałem. — Co! Gdzie? wyjęknął Windibank, blady jak ściana, i oglądał się za wyjściem na wszystkie strony, jak mysz w pułapce. — Niech pan się tylko nie gniewa, to panu nic nie pomoże, rzekł Holmes uprzejmie i spokojnie. Pan mi nie mogłeś ujść, panie Windibank. Sprawa jest przecież zbyt jasną, a pan zrobił mi bardzo zły komplement twierdząc, że ja nie jestem w stanie rozwiązać tak prostej zagadki. Niech pan będzie tylko łaskaw usiąść, a omówimy dalszą sprawę. Gość nasz przybity tem opadł z powrotem na krzesło, a z trwogi perlisty pot wystąpił mu na czoło. — Nie można mi za to nic zrobić! wyjęknął z trudem. — Niestety nie. Ale mówiąc miedzy nami, panie Windibank, taki bez serca, okrutny, samolubny występek prawie nigdy jeszcze mi się nie wydarzył. Pozwól mi pan krótko przedstawić stan rzeczy i poucz mnie pan, jeżeli się mylę. Człowiek ten siedział zupełnie przygnębiony i zwiesił głowę na piersi. Holmes wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, włożył ręce do kieszeni od surduta i począł mówić więcej do siebie, jak do nas samych. — Mężczyzna żeni się dla pieniędzy z kobietą znacznie starszą od siebie, mówił, i mu nadto korzyść z pieniędzy córki, jak długo pozostaje ona w domu rodzicielskim. Dla ludzi w ich położeniu suma ta była znaczną i ubytek jej dałby się bardzo odczuć. Córka, dobra, i uprzejma istota, pragnęła całem swem gorącem sercem miłości, należało się więc spodziewać, że przy swych osobistych wdziękach i małym swym mająteczku nie długo pozostanie niepożądaną. Ponieważ więc małżeństwo jej przedstawiało dla ojczyma stratę rocznego dochodu stu funtów, postanowił temu przeszkodzić. W jaki sposób? Najpierw chce ją przywiązać do domu i zakazuje jej obcować z młodymi ludźmi. Wkrótce atoli poznaje, że to jest niemożliwem do przeprowadzenia. Dziewczyna stawia opór, broni swych praw i oświadcza krótko i węzłowato, że pójdzie na pewien bal. Cóż czyni wtedy przemyślny ojczym? Przychodzi mu na myśl środek zaradczy, który przynosi więcej zaszczytu jego mózgowi, niż sercu; w porozumieniu ze swą żoną i przy jej pomocy przebiera się, ukrywa swoje zbyt żywe oczy poza ciemnemi szkłami, przyprawia sobie fałszywe bokobrody i wąsy, przygłusza swój czysty głos i szepce tylko cicho; zresztą zaś liczy na krótki wzrok dziewczęcia. Zjawia się jako pan Hosmer Angel i płoszy wszystkich zalotników, rozpoczynając sam zaloty. — Zrazu był to tylko żart, westchnął nasz gość. Nie przeczuwaliśmy, że ona zaraz tak się zapali. — Być może. W każdym razie dziewczyna wpadła w zastawione sidła, a ponieważ była pewną, że jej ojczym bawi we Francyi, nie myślała o tem, by powziąć pewne podejrzenia. Grzeczności młodego człowieka pochlebiały jej, a zachwalania matki bardziej jeszcze ją podniecały. Następnie pan Angel złożył wizytę, bo zaloty musiały aż do pewnej chwili być odgrywane, jeśli miały odnieść rzeczywisty, skutek. Nastąpiły schadzki, a wreszcie zaręczyny, które miały na zawsze zniszczyć skłonności młodej dziewczyny do jakiejkolwiek innej osoby. Długo atoli oszustwo to nie mogło trwać. Udawane podróże do Francyi stawały się niewygodne. Jedynem wyjściem było sprowadzić tragiczne rozwiązanie, które miało na młodej dziewczynie wywrzeć tak głębokie i trwałe wrażenie, żeby odeszły ją na dłuższy czas wszystkie myśli. W tym celu ta przysięga wierności na Pismo Święte, w tym celu wzmianki o możliwej przeszkodzie jeszcze w dzień ślubu. James Windibank chciał pannę Sutherland niezwykle silnie przywiązać do Angela Hosmera, aby, pozostawiając ją następnie w niepewności co do jej losu, mógł być pewnym, że ona przez następnych dziesięć lat żadnemu mężczyźnie nie da przychylnej odpowiedzi. Doprowadził ją aż do drzwi kościelnych, a że dalej iść nie mógł, ulotnił się we właściwej chwili; użył tu zaś starego sposobu, że jednemi drzwiczkami do powozu wszedł, drugiemi zaś wyskoczył. W ten sposób mniej więcej, mojem zdaniem, nastąpiły wypadki po sobie. Podczas gdy Holmes mówił, Windibank odzyskał pewność siebie; teraz powstał, a zimne szyderstwo wyryte było na jego bładem obliczu. — Wszystko to może być, ale może i nie być, panie Holmes, powiedział, lecz jeśli pan jest tak niezwykle mądry, to powinien pan także to wiedzieć, że pan teraz postępuje wbrew prawu — a nie ja. Ja od samego początku nie uczyniłem nic przeciwnego prawu; jak długo atoli pan drzwi te trzyma zamknięte, staje się pan winnym gwałtu i pozbawienia osobistej wolności. — Ma pan słuszność, prawo nie może pana dosięgnąć, odrzekł Holmes, poczem odemknął drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. A przecie żaden człowiek nie zasłużył więcej na karę, jak pan. Jeżeli młoda dama posiada brata lub jakiegoś przyjaciela, to powinien on puścić biczysko w taniec na pańskich plecach. Doprawdy! krzyknął czerwony z gniewu, kiedy spostrzegł ironiczny uśmiech Windibanka, do moich obowiązków względem moich klientów to nie należy — tutaj atoli wisi bat i ja muszę sobie sam... Chciał chwycić bicz, ale nim go porwał, dały się już tylko słyszeć głośne kroki zbiegającego po schodach mężczyzny, zatrzaśnięcie z hałasem drzwi, a z okna ujrzeliśmy pana Jamesa Windibanka, umykającego spiesznie, jak tylko nogi go mogły unieść. — Wyrachowany łotr! zauważył Holmes, kiedy śmiejąc się rzucił się znowu na swój fotel. Podły będzie popełniał zbrodnię po zbrodni, aż zrobi coś takiego, za co dostanie się do wiezienia. Wypadek ten pod wielu względami był wcale zajmujący. — Ja ciągle jeszcze nie pojmuję rozwoju twych wniosków, zauważyłem. — Od pierwszej chwili było wykluczonemu żeby ten pan Hosmer Angel musiał mieć jakiś ważny powód do swego dziwnego zachowania się, było zaś jasnem, jak na dłoni, że jedynym człowiekiem, który ze sprawy tej odniósł korzyść, był ojczym. Następnie ta okoliczność, że obaj mężczyźni nigdy się nie spotykali, lecz jeden zjawiał się zawsze w nieobecności drugiego, dała powód do dalszych przypuszczeń. Tak samo miała się rzecz z ciemnemi szkłami na oczach, dziwnym głosem i bujnym zarostem. W podejrzeniu swojem utwierdziłem się przez to, że on podpisywał się na maszynie do pisania, bo to pozwalało przypuszczać, że pismo jego było jej znane. Widzisz więc zapewne, że wszystkie te szczegóły i inne drobniejsze jeszcze prowadziły do jednego i tego samego celu. — A jak ci się udało znaleść na to dowody? — Mając raz tego człowieka na oku, byłem pewny wygranej. Wiedziałem, gdzie on pracuje. Kiedy więc przeczytałem drukowany opis osoby Hosmera, skreśliłem wszystko, co mogło pochodzić z przebrania, — wąsy, okulary, głos — posłałem to do przedsiębiorstwa i prosiłem, by mnie uwiadomiono, czy dane te stosują się do którego z ajentów podróżujących, zajętych w przedsiębiorstwie. Ponieważ zaś zauważyłem pewne szczególne cechy maszyny do pisania, na której listy do panny Sutherland pisano, poprosiłem listownie jej ojczyma, by do mnie przyszedł, i zaadresowałem list do przedsiębiorstwa. Jak się spodziewałem, odpowiedział mi na maszynie, a pismo wykazywało zupełnie te same usterki, co w listach Hosmera Angela. Tą samą pocztą donieśli mi Westhouse & Marbank z Fenchurchstreet, że opis mój stosuje się zupełnie dokładnie do zajętego u nich — Jamesa Windibanka. Tak więc widzisz, wydało się to oszustwo. — A cóż będzie z panną Sutherland? — Jeśli jej powiem prawdę, to mi nie uwierzy. Wspomnij na stare perskie przysłowie: „Strzeż się tygrysicy wydrzeć jej młode, strzeż się kobietę pozbawić jej ułudy.“ Hafis i Horacy posiadali w równej mierze mądrość i znajomość ludzi. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe